Reproductive research at the ORPRC includes several projects that extend the scope of this program. For example, our studies in fetal endocrinology, uterine physiology, and neuroendocrinology strengthen this program, but are not financially a part of it. Within this project our research emphasis includes 1) transport, maturation, and storage of sperm, and the structure and function of the epididymis; 2) long-term effects of vasectomy autoimmune response: 3) the enzymic and hormonal regulation of energy metabolism in ejaculated and maturing spermatozoa; 4) the role of carnitine in the metabolism of spermatozoa and the male reproductive system; 5) the structure and metabolic control of the ovary; 6) the hormonal regulation of differentiation of the epithelium of the oviduct and epididymis; 7) receptor proteins in the oviduct; 8) the life cycle and dynamics of oviductal cilia; 9) the relationship of ovarian steroid secretion to follicular growth and ovulation and local changes in the oviduct; 10) the role of androgens in the regulation of gonadotropins in the female; 11) blood flow in the ovary and reproductive organs and the role of prostaglandins; 12) the role of androgens in sexual behavior and psychosexual differentiation; 13) factors that regulate the motivation of sexual behavior; 14) the role of light on sexual cycles; and 15) the roles of male and female pheromones on sexual behavior.